Stories from USS Akron Flying aircraft carrier of the USN
by Goose124
Summary: Set in 2021. The "forgotten" flying Aircraft Carriers have already been summoned. Flying around and racking up kills. The most delicate capital ships in the world, will the two be able to deal with modern war, pain, and loss? Will they be able to adjust to losing so many friends during their first war. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

USS Akron Ship's update.

Date: 20210922

I have been floating in the middle of the Atlantic for exactly 4 months now. I am now beginning my return journey. I will require food and rest upon my return.

ETA 18:00 20211031. Halloween night. October 31, 2021 6:00pm.

Status report follows-

Fuel: 60,000lbs of fuel onboard ~168 hours cruising

Current Speed: 55 knots

**Damage: Minimal ****(fuel leak starboard side bow tank #2 due to AA fire)**

Weight: _280,244lbs_ (140 tons) _**-117,756**_ (_**-60**_** tons) of munitions and fuel**

Orders currently state I am to land at Norfolk Naval Shipyard on the night of October 31, 2021, and to intercept and destroy any Abyssal activity.

2 submarines have been confirmed sunk to date. 3 were unconfirmable.

1 Abyssal light cruiser is also confirmed sunk. Vessel name was confirmed: KMS Leipzig

Notes to US CO, Atlantic region:

Dear CO,

This is brief. I have suffered minor damage due to German Abyssal anti-aircraft fire from _Leipzig_ who was destroyed yesterday. Unable to report via radio, I was out of radio range.

Request a good meal and WIFI/radio upgrades after landing. pls.

Thank you.

Sincerely,

USS Akron.

**USS Akron Personal log **

**Date: **September 22, 2021

Somewhere over the Atlantic:

"Message received," I told myself aloud as I began to turn towards my next point.

8,000 feet above the surface of the ocean. I floated. doing a steady 63 mph as I headed North towards my next point.

My aircraft were busy checking for submarines. I didn't want any surprises.

My crew reported that the repairs had been completed. And that I would be able to continue for the final week of deployment.

As I lazily retraced the same course again for the countless time during my deployment, I began to think of what was awaiting me. Food, water, shelter, internet.

Wondering what the newest thing is, and how many have actually come back, wondering just how safe somewhere. And if we'd lost anyone yet.

There was some radio traffic talking about an Iowa sinking.

That's not supposed to be possible! It must be from some fake news source.

Still, the idea that they could destroy a final generation fast battleship terrified me. If they cool take out a modern battleship, what could they do to me!?

How could an Airship spend 4 months of spare time?

Answer: simple; watch movies and listen to music.

Exactly the same as the way the Submarines did, just with the advantage of being able to play sounds as loud as I want.

I am not very good at writing. The only reason I am writing this is because this is another way to kill time. With 4 months of time to kill you need to have as many ways as possible.

This is my fifth attempt at publishing this. Every other time my cellular device deleted my work. I will have to write this and publish it on the same day.

I'll just write about what has been going on:

I sank 2 SS and a CL bringing my total up to; 18 SS, 4 DD, 1 CL, 1 CA, 2 CVL, and 1 CVA.

Nothing compared to the Enterprise. But I've played my part.

Now I am returning. I will update this as soon as possible. Goodbye, and see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

USS Akron here. Now that I have some time I will explain something that has not been covered to my knowledge.

I admit beforehand Nevada and the other standards probably brag about how they came back.

In a previous life. (that's the wording we ship-girls use to talk about our time as full-sized ships) I was the pride of the US Navy. On paper, the most capable craft ever procured by any nation. I could carry 100 tons aloft. Be that bombs, planes, troops, or censors.

I was, on paper, one of the most dangerous craft ever designed.

I was not going to hide from naval warships.

I didn't need to.

In some ways, I was one of the first to be designed around the modern idea "cool guys don't look at explosions."

I was, in theory, the most powerful craft of war in service anywhere. A warship that could fly. What more could someone ask for?

Yet, being experimental, and being such a new concept I had no tactics I could modify to use. Similar to today with the "kamutsu" as the Japanese call us.

Yet, I was different. I could not use heavily modified Army tactics. I had to invent my own.

Just as I was getting the hang of things Nature had to get in the way!

-I digress-

So, how does the summoning work?

There are two ways to summon a warship. Either:

1\. someone gets attacked and/or the warship decides to get come back OR

2\. You already have a ship and don't want to use a full crew for it. For example, USS Jefferson. (you'll meet him later when we rendezvous)

All historical (sunk/scrapped) ships decide when they come back. Some, (USS Oregon BB-3) don't want to come back. You can't force them nor can you order them.

USS Jefferson and all other modern battleships are a whole other ball game that we can ask about. To my knowledge, only the modern battleships have undergone that ceremony, although that may be wrong.

I don't know how the modern ceremony works, so please wait until I can get USS Jefferson to answer those questions. Don't worry, I have some of my own for him.

Now, there is another way that you can summon ship-girls. It is a very long and very drawn out process, however, the process does work ONLY if someone is interested. Often these summonings are done with only female officers present. In the hope that a bunch of girls in one room will interest some of the ships' old crews.

In reality, I think that female admiral just wants to feel important. She seems like someone that selfish.

I have heard of two that were done with only naked female officers present. -that must have been pretty embarrassing when it worked. _USS Archerfish_...I hope you enjoyed that. And that some of those rumors are true. Oh my goodness...

I don't think I need to state what some of the rumors declare happened in that room.

Now, I've just spotted a storm visually that didn't show up on weather radar. Damn modern crap that never works. Anyways, stay safe everyone! I'll write to you guys as soon as I get the chance.

Thanks for reading!

P.S. Question for readers: Is IJN Naka that annoying? Is San Diego on the same level? Are there any German and/or British girls that act similarly?


	3. Chapter 3

Akron here.

I dodged the storm easily, strange as that is. Squalls in this area often move faster than I can.

I have arrived at the rendezvous point and will update when I see Jefferson.

Update:

I don't like this. Jefferson is always very timely.

The storm hasn't moved either. I hope my hunch is wrong. God, I hope my hunch is wrong.

Abyssals have been reported to use storms to help them in battle.

God, I hope he's ok.

I'm pretty tired, hope I don't fall asleep. That could get awkward...

_**Edit by Crew of USS Akron: this next part gets strange and we still don't know what happened:**_

Jefferson POV

The Abyssals had changed their tactics, and I was getting my ass kicked. A torpedo hit my bow causing me to let out yet another scream of pain. As much as I tried to forget the pain. As much as I tried to pretend I could get out of this, those chances were looking dimmer and dimmer.

I had every advantage on paper. I'm nuclear powered, I have modern weapons, everything you could list. Yet, this isn't a conventional battle. I am not fighting full-sized warships.

On paper, I out-gun the Abyssal fleet around 20:1.

In reality, my guns are nearly no better than fireworks. Which is a large change from past engagements.

'Bombs have just been placed on reactor 1!' a voice screamed in my head.

"WHAT!" I yelled, ordering a reactor scram.

Then I shook, falling to my knees in pain.

_"EMERGENCY REACTOR SCRAM!" _An automated message played over my intercom system,_ "Damage to reactor 1 and 2. SCRAM. SCRAM. SCRAM."_

USS Akron was panicked. She was all but screaming on every radio frequency she could transmit on that Jefferson was MIA.

As Akron was flying towards the clouds she had just been trying to avoid, something emerged.

1,200 feet of fire.

The entire length of the ship was ablaze. As if someone had poured gasoline across his decks, then struck a match.

Akron couldn't help but float there, frozen in shock. As some of her crew broke down the damage:

A list of around 30 degrees.

The armored flight deck on the port side awash.

Two of the five main gun turrets at unnatural angles.

Akron couldn't see the secondary battery, it seemed to have been blown away.

"What are you gonna do?" the battleship asked the person who was alone on the bridge with him.

The other man had drawn his service pistol and was pointing it at the battleship.

"My apologies sir," the man stated, "my orders are to shoot you if you ever became this badly damaged, and to open any valves that I can find."

"So, you plan on killing me?"

"Yes, sir." the man stated, "there is a nuclear weapon in your hull which will go off in ten minutes. I am to die here."

Click.

**_End of strangeness._**

Akron woke up. Still floating over the Atlantic ocean.

She looked around in a panic, trying to find something that told her it was all a dream. She quickly found something.

The storm had moved past her, and she was no longer alone.

An F-35 with Jefferson's markings was hovering next to her. She waved, and the pilot waved back.

Out of the storm, from the North? Wait, what!?

Akron watched as the Jefferson emerged from the fog.

Undamaged.

"What just happened?" She found herself asking, "I don't understand. That was not a dream."

The crew nodded in agreement.

Sorry, readers. Maybe some of you will be able to understand this. I've heard New Jersey knows some Professor? If that's true, show him, PLEASE!

Thanks, readers!


	4. Chapter 4

"USS Akron?" A Japanese voice filled the room, "Are you in here?"

The voice moved around the compartment until she found her target.

"Oh," the voice stated, "she's sleep." the voice started whispering, "she sleeps so peaceful."

The girl finally saw fairies runnig around on the deck.

"Oh, she's getting refitted, and she really is a neko. How strange-and cool! Wish I was like that."

The girl stood there looking over the airship, waiting for her to wake.

"Although the ears and tail may get caught on everything..." the girl thought as she watched the girl sleep, "maybe I wouldn't like that."

"Ise?" a voice asked from the bulkhead enterance, "are you in there?"

Ise began moving out of the room.

"Ise, what where you doing in there?"

"I was asked to help her to the bridge when she awoke."

"She's been deployed for eight months! Is she still awake?!"

"No," the Ise replied, "she is not."

"Let her rest, Ise." The other girl stated, "she's earned it."


	5. Chapter 5

Harris Beach, Brookings, Oregon. October 28th 2021. 02:25 hours:

The beach would have looked amazing if there wasn't fog everywhere. Visibility was so bad you couldn't see your hands in front of your face.

In the fog, standing alone just beyond the water's reach stood a single person. An American soldier, 5 foot 7 150 pounds, blonde hair, bright blue eyes.

He looked no older than 20.

He felt older than his grandfather. The battles he had seen had changed him... In more ways than one.

"All refits and upgrades are completed," a voice said on his shoulder.

"Good," the young soldier smiled, "how's my engines?"

"Ready and waiting, sir."

"Our goal is to not be sighted by anything or anyone. I don't want to deal with the backlash of a German battleship in the US military."

"The problem is your nickname, 'Hitler's favorite ship' not where you are from."

"Then why has only Abyssal ships been confirmed to be German?"

Captain Ernst Lindemann smiled, "fair argument, sir."

"It's nearly all propoganda! Hitler wasn't the freaking devil!" The battleship announced angerily

Lindemann simply nodded in the affirmitive.

"Get me a weather update," he stated, as he smiled, "the fog will be our ally. It will cloak us from ze planes!"

As a crewmember ran off he smiled at the thought of finally going to sea.

"Fog is here to stay!" A crewmember anounced with joy

The secret battleship smiled as he summoned his equipment and stepped into the ocean. The King of the Ocean sails again.


	6. Chapter 6

**USS Akron**

Currently aboard USAF C-130J

October 28th, 2021 07:16:

"Sorry, miss, even though you are nearly 6 days early we must land at Medford International Airport."

"Why?" Akron asked quietly to let Ise and Fuso sleep.

"There is too much fog for us to safely land in Brookings, Ma'am."

"How bad?"

"I hear visibility is being measured in feet."

Akron had to admit, that's bad. Bad enough that even she would try to fly around it.

"Thank you..." The airship tilited her head, as if asking for him to finish her sentence.

"Technical Sargent Fichlaico. Everyone calls me Finch."

"Thank you, Finch."

09:27:

Akron walked into the Medford Airport terminal and was surprised to see nearly a dozen other ship-girls waiting for a flight to the small town of Brookings, Oregon. Akron had only recently learned that this is currently the _only _place where major refits are carried out.

Akron was also surprised to see who was in the area.

Only three girls were modern warships. None of them from the United States.

Akron stood alone, at the doorway, waiting for something. For someone...

"Hey!" someone yelled behind her into the room, "It's AKRON!"

The Airship watched in horror as every single girl slowly turned to face the new girl.

_'Why me' _Akron and her crew couldn't help but think as the entire room stood up and started to move over to her.

Akron closed her eyes.

Akron was soon surrounded, yet;

"Congradulations Akron!"

"Yes, good job!"

Akron opened her eyes to find HMS Hood, and someone too new for her crew to identify, standing there.

"Great job out there. Six months is a long time, let alone Eight." Hood stated, "Obtaining the official record for Abyssal kills is simply astounding."

Akron blushed, "Thank you miss."

"No, thank you for saving my home."

USS Akron 15:32 hours:

A voice boomed into the room, "MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!"

Everyone quickly stopped talking.

"We will begin boarding soon for Brookings, please prepare to leave." A USAF pilot announced.

Hood leaned over to the girl sitting next to her, "See Prince? no need to worry."

"I'm still concerned I mean..."

"Prince of Wales," Hood spoke as if talking to a child who said they where going to fight monsters, "Bismarck may come back, but there is no garantee. _IS there..."_

Prince only had one safe answer, "Yes, ma'am."

Hood turned towards the Akron, "Have you heard the tragity of the battleship Bismarck?"


	7. Chapter 7

Off the coast of Oregon

October 28th, 2021. 05:45

"Boilers 1 through 4 active, ready to proceed..."

Bismarck was lost in thought when the crew started reporting that everything looked normal.

As great as that was, she trusted her crew, and she hadn't deployed her equipment in a very long time. For the first time since the Battle of Portland, and the Battle of the Columbia Bismarck sailed again.

Nearly 16 months at this point, Bismarck could only dream of sailing the ocean.

Now was her chance.

Now she could finally train her crew, now she could finally do something more than simply hear about how a battle went.

Now, he could be the story teller.

"Bismarck," Lindemann stated, "we've sighted something."

"Something?" the battleship asked, "What is something?"

"We are unable to idendify, sir."

"Too far away?" Bismarck asked in reply.

"Negitive," the captain stated, "the fog prevents a majority of our systems..."

"Are the new thermal systems online?"

"Yes," the captain replied instantly, "they are heading towards us."

Bismarck pondered the options; _if they are friendly I can't let them detect me, if they are Abyssal I __really__ can't let them see me. _

"Will we be able to identify them if they were broadside?"

"I believe so, yes."

_If I maintain cruise I should be able to place myself broadside to that group..._

"Vessels turning! Targets identified! Two drednoughts, three predreadnoughts, two armored cruisers. ABYSSALS!"

"Range 12,000 meters."

_That's point-blank range! _Bismarck yelled in her head, _it's also the maximum range of my new torpedoes..._

"Captain, inform the topedo crews they've got some trainning." The battleship smiled as she looked at the hostile ships through the fog.

"Range decreasing!" Sonar informed him.

"Torpedoes ready." the his admiral stated, "standingby."

"Fire!" Bismarck felt the torpedoes leave the leg mounted launchers, "sonar track the fish."

Seconds turned to minutes as the battleship waited for the weapons to hit.

15 minutes passed in what felt like days.

"IMPACT!" Sonar screamed as loud explosions could be heard.

_Every single ship was hit! By unguided Torpedoes! At maxium range! Amazing job!_

Battleship Bismarck now found herself in a possition that countless submarines must have found themselfs in before. How fitting.

She wasn't going to reload her torpedoes, unlike a submarine she had weapons just as capable as torpedoes.

Bismarck watched as the predreadnoughts and cruisers almost immediatly began sinking, the dreadnoughts, Kawachii class if he wasn't mistaking, took on a heavy list to port.

Bismarck thought about engaging the battleships, simply finishing them with two or three salvos at this range would probably kill them easily. Yet, if they were able too...

Bismarck turned away.

12:36

The fog the battleship had been hiding in has mostly lifted.

He was heading home at 12 knots. Everything was looking great. His gun crews had gotten the target practice they certianly needed. Now, all that is left is to head home and not be detected.

_This day looks great! How much better could this day get?_

"SMOKE ON THE HORRIZON!"

Bismarck threw her rudder hard to starboard, before the vessel had even been identified.

"USS Salem, and USS Alaska."

_I thought Alaska had been sunk._

"USS Salem is towing Alaska."

"WHAT?!"

Bismarck reversed her course again, and began closing the range.

"Launch planes, prepare for escort duties, turn on the transmission ability of the radio."

"USS Salem, this is battleship F, continue on your course and you will arrive in Brookings Harbor."

Salem sounded releaved, even looked releaved from the range she was at, "Thank god you are friendly...You scared me!" Her transmision was brief, and weak. As if her radio wasn't working correctly.

"And you me." Bismarck replied still quite worried about what could happen, "Salem I must ask you to do something for me."

"Yes?" Salem's voice crackled through.

"You don't see a battleship here do you?"

In the distance Bismarck could see Salem's reaction as those words filtered through.

"Yes, ma'am." Salem finally responded after a minute or two, "I don't see anything."

"Thank you."

Bismarck took up station approximatly 6,000 meters astern of the cruisers activating her radar as his planes began to establish combat air patrol.

13:48

Salem nearly panicked as she heard the non-existant battleship behind her open fire.

She would've loved to help, but she didn't have a single working gun. Nor did her radar or radios work.

All she could do was accelerate away.


	8. Chapter 8

USS Akron

Medford, Oregon

October, 28th 2021

15:51

"Girls!" someone walked into the room, "you will want to see this."

Sargent Finch walked over to a TV and turned it on.

"Whoever this girl is-"

KABOOM!

The camera was a live feed from a helicopter west of Brookings.

"Alaska was reported sunk three days ago, Cruiser Salem is carrying her to Brookings. Their escort is unidentified."

The camera zoomed in on the only person shooting back at the Abyssal ships.

"That can't be," Hood and Prince of Wales said in unison.

"We are unable to identify the girl shooting, however, we can say that she is amazing, she's already sank 15 destroyers," the helicopter reporter said through the sounds of gunfire below him.

"How is she?" the newsroom reporter asked, "she seems to be moving quite slow."

"We can't see how damaged she is."

Hood and Prince of Wales yelled when an Abyssal got a lucky shot off, and was able to cause an explosion on the Unidentified-Ship

Seemingly out of nowhere a plane with German markings passed by the camera seemingly trying to get the helicopter to turn away.

The pilot listened and turned around.

While the pilot was turning around the battleship continued laying death and destruction on the abyssal fleet.

"We appologize viewers, we are turning around. We will be launching a drone to watch the battle closer."

The camera on the helicopter continued to record as the battle disapeared into a fog bank. Gunfire could be seen through the fog.

"Damnit!" the reporter yelled in annoyance.

In the room with 12 ship-girls, everyone sat silently waiting for someone to emerge from the fog.

Minutes ticked by, as the wind started to pick-up.


	9. Chapter 9

Battleship Bismarck:

Battleship Bismarck woke up in some kind of dark room. She couldn't see anything, not even using her night-vision systems.

There was literally no light at all.

Bismarck was seemingly captured by the enemy. She could feel her crew setting up defenses both internal and external.

They were worried about a boarding action from the Abyssals.

Bismarck realized there was little else she could do but sit there, waiting for her chance to escape.

That upset her, but there was little else she could do.

minutes later:

Bismarck swore that the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees.

"So, the _king _has joined usssssssss_._" The snake-like voice sounded out, "Shall we see what you are made of?" the Abyssal spoke in ways that freaked Bismarck out.

Then she felt some kind of knife on her leg.

She tried to move. She tried to get away. But she was restrained, there wasn't even any slack on the chains holding her hands.

The Knife cut away her clothing, then began breaking the skin.

Bismarck tried not to scream, trying to ignor the blade.

"Oh, you aren't even speaking?" the Abyssal spoke with a snake-like voice, "I think I can fix that."

Bismarck felt the knife move between her legs.

Bismarck screamed as the knife began cutting through the skin that made him so different from other ships.

As if a dog, the knife began cutting into the one part that made him so much different.

"So," the Abyssal stopped, "Will you answer my questions?"

Bismarck swallowed.

USS Akron

I just started my patrol, and it's as boring as one might expect. Nothing is here, especially after the battle only a day ago. I demanded to try and find the wreckage of the battleship Bismarck, hoping that my long scouting range would allow me to find her, long before now.

I am now recovering my aircraft and hoping that Bismarck is okay.

As my first aircraft missed the hook and circled for another try, I heard a pained scream.

Yeah, screw recovery, "BASE! I FOUND SOMETHING! SEND EVERYONE!"

My planes ran to find exactly where the scream had come from. After my ears stopped ringing, of course.

Bismarck

_"Scuttling charges ready." _Captain Lindemann told the battleship.

Bismarck smiled as the Abyssal began to torture the German ship for information.

"Detonate." The battleship spoke through the pain.

_**KABOOOOOM!**_

"Oh my god!" Akron yelled in panic as the shockwave tossed her nearly 1/4 mile from where she had been.

"NO!" A different scream filled her radio transceivers, later she would learn that was from the battleship HMS Prinz of Wales.

One week later Japanese and Russian news

The main magazine detonation from the German Battleship Bismarck destroyed a large invasion fleet of Abyssal warships. The German warship sacrificed themselves in order to defend the United States mainland from yet another invasion fleet.

The American Department of Defence has made an official statement on the matter;

Cuts to a clip of a Naval officer in the pentagon.

"Battleship Bismarck died defending American soil." The officer paused, "The United States military is eternally grateful to the German battleship who died doing what we could not. As a result of this example of extreme heroism, _**any**_ warship of any nation who is no longer welcome in their old land will be welcome in the United States of America. The land of the free and home of the brave."

Yamato couldn't take her eyes off the screen. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Bismarck. A ship she'd known about. Gods, everyone has heard that name if you've studied military history.

Bismarck not only died again but died protecting a land and a people that was going to kill him.

A land that wanted her dead, and she still defended it.

Yamato didn't know she could have so much respect for one ship. One girl, one ship, had done the impossible.

Yamato was watching the news, continuously asking herself, "could I do that?"

She wasn't sure.

IRL:

Note from the author:

I am being sent to training. If you like what you've read so far please leave a review and I will attempt to write more when training is over.


	10. Chapter 10

The building used for refits and repairs was built within only a few weeks and made of wood. Designed to be as simple as possible for ease of construction, there were three rooms in the entire building, two office-like rooms across one wall, and the other room with all the repair/refit materials including the eight baths used to repair the girls. The entryway had double doors, to aid in receiving injured with a vestibule separating the outside and inside doors.

The only entrance was along the far wall, facing the ocean. (for obvious reasons)

* * *

October 28th, 2021

16:40 hours:

"You son of a bitch! You finally did it!" a voice echoed through the refit/repair building.

Alaska and Akashi looked at the one yelling, confused.

"Bismarck, you son of a bitch!" the voice echoed throughout the building as the person yelling stared at a computer screen. "Y-you did it!"

Tears seemed to start flowing from the person yelling. Everyone started to get worried.

"You did it, you finally did it, Biscuit. you finally did it." The person sniffled back tears. "you just couldn't say goodbye."

Alaska could feel the tension in that room rise, by a dramatic amount, even with two words. Yet, no-one spoke but that one person.

"You never were one for goodbyes were you?" the speaker started crying, "And now I have to deal with you leaving! Next time _LIVE _fucking LIFE!"

"What happened?" Alaska asked with her still weak voice.

"Battleship Bismarck..." the voice paused from tears, "has just died."

* * *

November 18th, 2021:

"Airship USS Akron, Japan needs some help, they have requested your assistance in sub-hunting and convoy protection. Will you go?"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

November 18th 2021:

"My new pet." the Abyssal's snake-like voice stated, "Will you please prepare the forces for the invasion?"

"Yes, my queen."

* * *

IRL Note from the author:

Training has not stopped. But, I hope to get back to this in February. If you like what you see please say so. See you readers then.


End file.
